After a Case
by Black Twilight Wolf
Summary: What happens when the Chaotix get back to the office after solving a case?


It was a regular evening for Espio, Charmy and Vector as the three detectives were carrying lugging from a taxi, well only Espio and Vector while Charmy watch them with a smile on his face. Vector grumbled to himself as he pays the taxi the fare fee before it drove off in the distance. Espio turn to look at their office they were back too.

"Well, we're finally back home after that case we took overseas," Espio said to himself folding his arms before feeling Charmy glomping onto him "what the, what are you so excited about Charmy?"

The young bee pat Espio on the head "we're rich Espio, can you believe, we're so rich now" Charmy squealed like a little girl for falling off of Espio and landing on his back.

The Ninja sighs to him while face palming "if it's about that case we took overseas, I wasn't expecting a huge sum of money as a reward from our contact that we were helping," he looks down at Charmy who was rolling around in the grass very happily "and would you please get up Charmy"

"Aww, you're no fun Espio" Charmy pouted folding his arms.

The lead team detective of the Chaotix walked by them, heading for the door and holding two suitcases in his hands while looking over his shoulder towards Espio!

"Espio, you got to lighten up, we've help our Contact get the evidence he needed for some big case that his own employer was looking into and not only that we were able to help arrest the assassin responsible for the Assassination attempt on our contact Employer" Vector said to Espio while reaching into his coat to pull out the key.

"I know Vector, but don't you think it was a little strange for the Assassin to give herself up so easily, I mean she never really put up a fight the moment we located her" Espio stated.

Watching them back and forth, it was almost like they were going to argue unless Charmy step into say something.

"Hey guys, shouldn't we be focusing like getting our stuff unpack" Charmy interrupted before receiving glares from both Vector and Espio.

The glares only lasted a couple seconds before Vector pulled out a key that would open the front door. Charmy saw the key and looked at Vector.

"Um Vector, what's with the key?" Charmy asked

"Uhhhhhh I don't know maybe it's for the front door" Vector sarcastically said while unlocking the front door.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you"

"Why?" Vector asked as he opens the front door to their office.

His question was answered when a gush of cold water came pouring out of the doorway as it consume Vector who screamed like a girl.

"What the, Charmy where did this water come from?" Espio asked him while looking at him.

The young be pretends to know nothing as he looks inside the office to see it was all wet inside.

"Looks like leaving the water on was a good choice for my Sponge-collection was good thing after all" Charmy smiled proudly

"SPONGE-COLLECTION!"

Espio and Charmy slowly turned their heads to see Vector stand up with a glare on his face and smoke coming out of his nostrils.

"You mean to tell me Charmy that YOU left our water on running for THREE weeks while we were overseas" Vector growled as more smoke came out of his Nostrils.

Charmy hovered in the sky with a proud look at his face not realizing how much money it was going to cost Vector to pay to get the entire office cleaned up and dried off. Plus, there was also the possibility that lots of equipment were ruin inside the office as well.

"I sure did Vector, aren't you happy that my sponge collection didn't get ruin" Charmy replied happily.

The Crocodile couldn't hold back his rage anymore as he let out a loud roar before Charging towards the young bee but unfortunately tripped over his feet and collided into Espio who Colliding into Charmy. The result of them crashing into each other resulted in them rolling into the office and down the stairs.

The final results were that crashing sounds and fighting were heard from the basement with Charmy stinging all over Vector and the crocodile throwing stuff at Charmy trying to get him to stop stinging him.

* * *

 **Soon…**

The three detectives were soon in the local Hospital and only Charmy and Vector were in Hospital beds with only Espio sitting in a chair with his arms folded in disappointed.

"You two just had to get into a fight after we got back home" Espio stated while glaring at both of them.

Charmy had a neck cast around his neck and an arm cast around his arm, he didn't look pretty bad but when he looked over at Vector he gave him a grin.

"So Vector, you look like a balloon right now" Charmy laughed.

Vector the Crocodile looked as he had bandages wrapped around his entire body but his body was also all puffed up. He tried to say something but couldn't since Charmy had given him all those stings to his body and too make Matters worse, Espio handed him the Hospital bill.

"Sorry Vector but you got to pay for it since it's out of your insurance" Espio smirked before sitting back down in the chair.

The bill had five figures and it read Fifty Thousand Dollars, this cause Vector to mumble out a scream before falling out of bed and mumbling out in pain for the stings still hurt.

It seems even after a case is solved there's always some trouble bound to happen between Vector and Charmy.

* * *

 **Hi again everyone, I wrote another short Chaotix story, my typing skills are still a little rusty but I've finally found some motivation to get me back in the mood.**

 **Well see everyone at the next story also this Chaotix story ties into a bigger story that I'll be doing soon.**

 **End Transmission.**


End file.
